plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)/Concepts
This page contains art and concepts of the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs Zombies 2]]. Please note that these are not fake, but rather scrapped ideas, information about upcoming plants, zombies, worlds and unreleased features. As such, these sections and pictures may contain spoilers. Unused plants Carrot Missile Truck's missile The missile created by Carrot Missile Truck's Plant Food effect. Its sun cost is 0. Carrot_Missile2.png|Carrot Missile Truck's missile Ertetrjytuylıguoşp.PNG|Carrot Missile Truck's missile in gameplay ExplodingCarrotMissile.jpg|An exploding Carrot Missile Truck's Missile Carrot Missile Tool Tip.png|Carrot Missile Truck's missile in plant section screen Unused Plants Listed in the AE World Preview.png Small Chestnut Small Chestnut Team's projectile is also its own plant. Its sun cost is 0. Small Chestnut Tool Tip.png|Small Chestnut in the seed selection Small_Chestnut2.png|The Small Chestnut Unused Plants Listed in the AE World Preview.png Marigold Even though seen in the game, the plant itself was never used. Marigold Tool Tip (Chinese version).png Unused Plant Listed in the FF World Preview.png|Despite Marigold being unused, it has its own icon. Furthermore, it is listed as a Far Future plant. Basho-pult It is internally referred to as bashopult. This plant has a sun cost of 123, unusual for the series as it has a sun price that is not a multiple of 25. Bashopult Tool Tip.png|Basho-pult's unfinished seed packet on the seed selection screen Unused Plants Listed in the AE World Preview.png Sunpod Sunpod was imported into the Chinese version with the Lost City update, but is still unused. Sun Pod Tool Tip (Chinese version).png Unused Plants Listed in the LC World Preview.png Sungun Sungun was imported into the Chinese version with the Lost City update, but is still unused. Sun Gun Tool Tip (Chinese version).png Unused Plants Listed in the LC World Preview.png Unused zombies Kongfu Boss An unused boss found in the textures. Was most likely an early version of an existing boss, meant for an unreleased event or a third boss for Kongfu World. Cn unused boss.png|Almanac texture Unreleased Beach Zombie Defkkldwekfwo.PNG|An unused zombie with a harpoon only seen in an advertisement along with Shell Zombie (note that he wears the same shirt as Beach Flag Zombie) Photographer Zombie In Lost City, there was originally going to be a zombie holding an old camera as shown in advertisements, with its ability unknown. It was scrapped and only its Almanac texture was left. LostCityChinaBanner.png|Photographer Zombie on the bottom right in an advertisement Lost Photographer Zombie.png|Its Almanac texture (the only thing that is left of it) Trivia *The unused Kongfu World boss appears in the overview screen for this world in versions 1.8.0 through 1.9.0. Pyramid of Doom The Pyramid of Doom is possibly found in the game's files. It can be only obtained by hacking. In the unmodded version of this game, players can see a pyramid on the top right of the whole Ancient Egypt map which is where the Pyramid of Doom would be. It is unknown if the other endless zones will make it to this version, since only Pyramid of Doom can be played. Sdfesrgtyu.PNG|Pyramid of Doom in the Chinese version Gsthyjukgıloş.PNG|Pyramid of Doom gameplay Sdfghdfyju.PNG|Pyramid of Doom level 1 gameplay Speedy Lanes There is an unused minigame in the code called Speedy Lanes. Zombies have double speed in normal speed gameplay but plants and sun have normal speed. In newer versions of the game, zombies have the same speed as usual. This minigame was also unused in the international version. Plants vs Zombies 2 Chinese - Hidden Minigame Speedy Lanes Unused costumes DandelionUnusedCostume2C.png|Dandelion (purple hat) Pea-nutUnusedCostume2C.png|Pea-nut (brown shoes) ChestnutUnusedCostume2C.png|Small Chestnut Team (green sponge balls) Unused Puzzle Pieces Since some plants don't have Plant Food abilities or don't have upgrades, there was no need for costumed Puzzle Pieces for them except Cherry Bomb and Loquat. However, Sun Bean is not a instant use plant. Power Lily Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Power Lily Jalapeno Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Jalapeno Blover Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Blover Electromagnetic Peach Costume Puzzle Piece.png|E.M.Peach Tile Turnip Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Tile Turnip Sun Bean Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Sun Bean Hurrikale Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Hurrikale Hot Potato Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Hot Potato Unused shields in Sky City There are two unused types of shields in the game's files, where one seemed to be made out of metal while the other was made of gold. They could have been used as upgrades to the regular barrier, or may have been just made as concept designs for the shield. Sky City Lawn Metal Shield.png|Unused metal shield Sky City Lawn Gold Shield.png|Unused gold shield Unused Trophy Added in the version 2.2.0 update, the trophy was most likely meant to be awarded once you've completed Modern Day. Unused Chinese Modern Day Trophy.png Developer Text Only found in the world icon textures in the Chinese version as of version 2.2.0. UI_Universe texture Developer Message.png Beta costs A few of the plants had a different sun cost: *Freeze Mushroom's original sun cost was 25 sun. *Flame Mushroom's original sun cost was 85 sun. *Small Lotus's original sun cost was 300 sun. *Agave's original sun cost was 250 sun. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Concepts